Fighting and Fighting and Fighting and Fighting
by Ozbridge
Summary: Fic dịch. Harry phải nghe Draco than vãn về Hermione. Lần nữa. Đến lúc chuyện này phải ngừng lại rồi.


**Author: formerlyknownasone**

**Link to original fic: _fanfiction . net/s/3335753/1/Fighting_and_Fighting_and_Fighting_and_Fighting_**

**Translator: Ozbridge**

**Disclaimer: The translator owns nothing.**

**Author's Permission: _Of course you can translate my fic!_**

* * *

**Tác giả: formerlyknownasone**

**Link đến fic gốc: _fanfiction . net/s/3335753/1/Fighting_and_Fighting_and_Fighting_and_Fighting_**

**Dịch giả: Ozbridge**

**Disclaimer: Không có gì thuộc về dịch giả.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy đang rất giận dữ. Rất, rất giận dữ.

Người phải hứng chịu cơn giận này? Bạn gái anh Hermione Granger.

Điều khiến Draco càng điên tiết hơn là lí do tại sao họ cãi nhau. Lí do?

_Chẳng có lí do nào cả._

Đó là điều khiến Draco tức giận hết mức. Chẳng có lí do gì cho việc họ cãi nhau cả.

Vậy nên dĩ nhiên là anh càu nhàu và than vãn với tất cả mọi người. Má, ba, Blaise... và thậm chí cả Harry Potter. Phải, kẻ thù không đội trời chung của anh ngày trước. Bạn có thể thấy anh mong muốn tuyệt vọng để trút sự bức bối của mình đến mức nào rồi đấy. Nói liến thoắng về Hermione với kẻ thù cũ!

Thực ra một phần nào đó nó cũng khá buồn cười. Anh và Harry Potter đã là bạn tốt được nhiều năm, nên giờ đây họ khá thân thiết. Draco chưa bao giờ tưởng tượng anh sẽ tiết lộ chuyện tình buồn của mình với bất kì ai, chứ đừng nói gì tới Harry Potter. Thế nên thực ra mọi chuyện cũng không vui đến như vậy

Nhưng làm bạn với Draco Malfoy cũng có cái giá của nó, hoặc Harry phát hiện ra là như vậy. Quả thật, Draco có thể trung thành, thông minh và thỉnh thoảng thậm chí hài hước, nhưng anh cũng có quá nhiều khuyết điểm. Và giống như những người bạn tốt khác, bạn phải chịu đựng trong yên lặng. Đó là điều Harry đã làm. Vậy là anh có một người bạn tốt nữa, nhưng nó cũng đi kèm với một cái giá khủng khiếp.

Ví dụ như, nghe Draco rền rĩ về cuộc đấu khẩu với Hermione qua một bài phân tích chi tiết đến lần thứ _ba - mươi - hai_.

Harry Potter bắt đầu tự hỏi không biết tình bạn đắt giá này có vượt quá sự mong đợi của anh hay không.

"Và rồi cô ấy nhảy dựng lên và hét ầm ĩ, nên dĩ nhiên là tao phải gào lại, đúng không? Rồi tao bảo cô ấy -"

Một ngày nọ ở Hẻm Xéo, giọng của Draco cứ đều đều vang lên bên tai một Harry đang nhẫn nại chịu đựng. Tất cả mọi người đều có IQ đủ cao để tránh xa một người loạn óc như Draco. Ồ nhưng không, Harry thì không. Harry phải giữ vai trò người hùng như mọi khi và lại nói chuyện với Draco, nhưng một cuộc đối thoại là do hai người nói với nhau, và về mặt lý thuyết thì anh không bao giờ thực sự nói với Draco. Đó là cuộc đối thoại một chiều.

"Và rồi cô ấy hét vào mặt tao - sao cô ta dám chứ - rồi bỗng dưng kích động mạnh và trở nên khó tính -"

Harry lơ đãng gật đầu, chán nản khi phải nghe câu chuyện của bạn anh. Phần tồi tệ nhất trong tình bạn này là anh cũng là bạn thân nhất của Hermione, nên anh lại phải chịu đựng tất cả một lần nữa, nghe cô không ngớt than phiền.

Nhưng kể ra cũng buồn cười, cả hai người bọn họ đều than vãn về một câu chuyện giống hệt nhau. Nhưng bằng cách nào đó các sự kiện mà họ kể ra với anh lại có hai phiên bản _khác nhau _hoàn toàn. Draco làm cho nó nghe có vẻ như là lỗi của Hermione và Hermione, một cách hợp lý, bỏ qua một số sự kiện đã xảy ra.

Ví dụ như, Harry không biết là cô đã ném cái đĩa xuyên căn bếp trong _cuộc chiến gần nhất _của họ.

Ban đầu, việc có hai câu chuyện song hành thế này khiến Harry cảm thấy thú vị. Nhưng rồi anh nhận ra mình sẽ phải dành nhiều thời gian nghe họ kể đi kể lại những sự kiện này, và nụ cười biến mất khỏi gương mặt anh. Rốt cục thì anh thấy chẳng vui chút nào.

Điều khiến Harry thất khó chịu nhất về việc hai người chành choẹ lần này là họ cãi nhau về chuyện không hề tồn tại. Ví dụ như là đứa con mà họ sẽ chưa có trong _nhiều năm tới_.

Nhưng lần này họ không cãi nhau về tên của đứa bé tưởng tượng như lần trước. Hermione và Draco đã quyết định đặt tên cho đứa con hư cấu là Grangetis nếu nó là con trai và Drayla nếu nó là con gái (Harry không dám nói rằng anh nghĩ nhưng cái tên đó nghe thật kinh khủng, vì sợ họ sẽ lại cãi nhau. Và anh sẽ phải chịu đựng chuyện này lần nữa). Nhưng lần này, họ cãi nhau về chuyện đứa bé sẽ vào nhà nào. Draco tự hào khẳng định là đứa con tương lai của họ sẽ vào nhà Slytherin, nhưng Hermione khăng khăng là nó sẽ vào Gryffindor. Rồi anh không đồng ý với cô và bắt đầu chế nhạo tất cả các nhà trừ Slytherin. Rồi một cặp đĩa bay quanh phòng và cái bình trà đập vào mắt Draco. Hay là các thìa trà.

Đại loại là như vậy. Harry không chắc lắm. Anh không chú tâm lắm vào chuyện họ đang than vãn. Không ai làm thế cả, nhưng khi bạn đã nghe một câu chuyện cả nghìn lần, các thông tin đó có xu hướng len lỏi vào đầu bạn. Hoặc thấm vào từ từ khi bạn đang ngủ. Chết tiệt, thậm chí đêm qua Harry còn mơ về chuyện đó.

_Đúng là một cơn ác mộng_, Harry nghĩ, vô tình rùng mình. Giữa nó và những giấc mơ về Voldemort ngày trước, anh sẽ chọn cái sau với tất cả sự vui thích và lòng biết ơn.

"Và chắc là mày đồng ý với tao, Harry, là Drayla nhiều khả năng sẽ vào Slytherin vì nó được thừa hưởng gen tốt của ba nó - "

Điều khiến Harry cảm thấy thực sự phiền phức, là hoàn toàn _không có lí do gì _để họ cãi nhau. Thứ nhất, họ chưa hề có một đứa con tới học ở Hogwarts. Thứ hai, họ đang nói về một đứa trẻ không có thật. Này! Điều đó có quan trong không? Thứ ba, cái Nón Phân loại sẽ quyết định đứa trẻ vào nhà nào, không phải cha mẹ. Điều này nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của họ! Nên họ cãi nhau vì lí do chết tiệt nào chứ!

Và thứ tư, có lẽ đứa trẻ sẽ không thích một cái tên như _Drayla_ hay _Grangetis_.

" - bởi vì chúng ta biết là Drayla đủ thông minh và khôn ngoan để vào Slytherin. Mày có nghĩ vậy không, Harry?" Draco kết luận, thở không ra hơi. Cuối cùng, thì anh cũng xong rồi.

Harry liếc nhìn đồng hồ, một tiếng ba mươi bảy phút. Wow. Quả là một sự tiến bộ so với lần gần đây nhất. Đã có lúc Harry phải dành trọn một ngày đêm và cả ngày hôm sau nữa để nghe họ than vãn.

"Thế nào, Harry? Mày nghĩ sao?" Draco chất vấn, dĩ nhiên là anh đã để ý là Harry chẳng quan tâm chút nào hết.

_Tao nghĩ mày và Hermione thực sự nên ngậm miệng lại đi._

"CÁI GÌ?"

Oops, Harry đã nói to thế cơ à?

"Draco, _làm ơn làm ơn làm ơn _vì Chúa hày bình tĩnh lại đi. Thực sự thì nó chẳng phải là vấn đề quan trọng tới mức ấy -" Harry nói nhưng Draco đã giận dữ cắt ngang.

"Tại sao đó lại không phải là vấn đề quan trọng? Mày đang nói về con tao đấy!"

"Cái mà tao đang nói là -"

"Cái gì? Là Grangetis sẽ không vào Slytherin?"

"Không, tao-"

Draco thở hắt ra trong nỗi kinh hoàng.

"Không đời nào chúng sẽ vào Hufflepuff! Mày đang mong thế à?"

"Không! Ý tao là -"

"Có vấn đề gì với con tao chứ! Tại sao nó lại không xứng đáng hay không đủ thông minh được?" Draco nổi xung.

"Tao chưa bao giờ nói -"

"Tại sao mày ếm con tao? Mày ghen tị với chúng hả?"

"Cưới cô ấy đi."

"Mày đúng quá trời luôn! Drayla sẽ rất thông minh và - Chờ đã. Cái gì hả?"

"Tao nói, _cưới Hermione_."

Draco nhìn Harry khó hiểu. Anh đảo mắt liên hồi.

"Nghe này, chúng ta đều biết là mày thích Hermione đến chết đi được. Và cô ấy cũng thích mày. Vậy thì có gì quan trọng đâu? Cứ cưới cô ấy đi! Rồi mày sẽ có đứa bé tưởng tượng Drayla hay gì cũng được. Và khi Drayla lớn lên và vào Hogwarts, cả hai người đều có thể biết được con bé sẽ ở nhà nào và kết luận được _người nào đã đúng_." Harry giảng giải một cách kiên nhẫn.

"Làm sao bọn tao cưới nhau được? Bọn tao cãi nhau suốt ngày!" Draco thốt ra, như thể anh đã điên lên rồi vậy.

"Hai người đã như vậy kể từ khi mày và cô ấy bắt đầu cặp với nhau hai năm trước. Nhưng điều đó có khiến mày ngừng thích cô ấy không?"

Harry biết đó là sự thật. Họ kết nhau đến nỗi khiến cả thế giới phù thuỷ phát bệnh. Cãi nhau đã là một cách để họ giao tiếp với nhau."

Thêm nữa, nếu họ lấy nhau rồi, hy vọng họ sẽ choảng nhau ít đi và ngừng đấu khẩu. Rồi có lẽ họ sẽ không làm phiền Harry ngay cả khi họ cãi nhau, vì sẽ không hay chút nào khi đi loanh quoanh để than phiền về cuộc sống hôn nhân của mình.

Thật là một kế hoạch _tuyệt vời_.

Trông Draco cũng có vẻ đang cân nhắc điều này.

"Tao nghĩ là mày đúng," Draco miễn cưỡng đồng ý.

"Vậy thì đi mau lên."

"Đi đâu?"

"_Cưới cô ấy_."

"Mày chắc là tao nên làm vậy chứ?"?

"Hermione sẽ đồng ý."

Và khi nói câu đó, Harry đẩy nhẹ Draco một cái và anh biến một với tiếng "pop".

Harry lắc đầu, tiếp tục rảo bước.

_Một cặp cãi nhau phiền phức. Họ xứng đôi lắm._

Harry mỉm cười, quyết định không tới Hẻm Xéo nữa, mà thay vào đó anh sẽ về nhà. Đi ngủ. Tất cả những xung đột này đã vắt kiệt sức lực và lấy đi của anh những giấc ngủ say nồng cần thiết. Cuối cùng, Harry đã có thể ngủ một cách bình yên mà không phải sợ một cuộc chiến nữa sẽ nổ ra giữa Hermione và Draco. Cuối cùng! Phải rồi!

Harry không hề biết là chỉ vài giờ nữa thôi anh sẽ bị đánh thức bởi tiếng hét của Hermione và sẽ phải nghe hai người bọn họ tranh cãi về gam màu chủ đạo của đám cưới. Xanh lá cây và bạc, hay đỏ và vàng, họ sẽ điên tiết hỏi anh. Harry Potter không biết rằng đám cưới là điềm báo cho rất nhiều đêm mất ngủ mà kẻ nhẫn nại khốn khổ như anh sẽ phải chịu đựng.

**HẾT**


End file.
